1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to runway lighting and, more particularly, is concerned with apparatus which utilizes incandescent light with appropriate light transmission media to create diffuse runway marker lights suitable for battery operated, portable use in overt or covert operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Air Force has requirements for a rapidly deployable, portable, austere runway light system. Such a system is needed to aid pilots in making successful night landings at unimproved austere landing sites for rapid deployment of troops or equiment. The ideal runway lighting system would use little power, be extremely lightweight and portable, and have sufficient visible intensity to be seen from several miles away.
The system that is presently serving as a portable austere runway lighting system uses battery operated (6 volt) incandescent lamps, each with a lenticular plastic dome cover over the top, commonly referred to as ELCO lamps. These lamps have not been totally satisfactory because of their relatively poor visibility. Poor visibility is due to the non-uniform light distribution produced by the ELCO lamp. Such problem makes this lamp unacceptable for use in austere runway lighting applications. Consequently, a need exists for an inexpensive, efficient and portable austere runway marker lighting system.